Vampire By Day
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Endou is playing soccer with Kazemaru and some kids near the Inazuma bridge when suddenly a person or I should say 'creature' is secretly watching him… [Bad Summary...][Vampire, Yaoi, Gouenji x Endou/Endou x Kazemaru]
1. Chapter 1

_Hello universe! IchirouYamada02 is back with a new name! After so many months of drama, stress, pressure and everything else related to it, I am back baby! I am so sorry for being gone for so long and for discontinuing my other fics but I just felt like the others don't like them any more… Please review on the fic you want me to continue… If you do, I might be able to continue them…_

 _Anyway, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Here is my newly posted fic for the occasion after first semester._ _ **'Vampire By Day'**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Endou is playing soccer with some kids near the Inazuma bridge when suddenly a person or I should say 'creature' is secretly watching him…_

* * *

 **Vampire By Day**

* * *

 **SUNSET** … Two junior high students and a group of kindergarteners are playing soccer. Endou Mamoru, a goal keeper and Kazemaru Ichirouta, a defender- two soccer players who belong to the revived Inazuma Eleven. These two usually spend their time playing with these kindergartners every sunset, as long as it's not raining. But today, they started a little bit early- 3:00pm.

"Take this, Endou!" a little girl shouted as she kicked the ball at Endou, who caught the ball successfully. "Whaaaaa?"

"Nice one, Michiko. But you need to do much better than that" Endou said, throwing the ball back at the little girl.

The little girl- Michiko, stared at Endou, her eyes almost crying. Kazemaru seemed to notice this so he approached the girl "Michiko don't cry… You have me on your side; we'll get that ball passed Endou"

Kazemaru's words seemed to help calm the little girl down. Michiko wiped the tears starting to form and smiled "Yes, Kazemaru"

"We'll beat Endou!" another kid shouted.

"Endou here we come!" with that, the kids charged Endou while passing the ball at each other.

Endou grinned before clapping his gloves and getting into position "Gimme your best shot!"

"Here it comes, Endou!" Michiko shouted then kicked the ball as hard as she could.

"Alright!" Endou shouted then followed the ball's direction when suddenly; it shifted direction and hit the goal post.

"Eh?"

* * *

At that same moment, a platinum-haired person is walking. Even though it's hot, he still wore a jacket, the hood over his head. Sweat and thirst is taking over him. "It's too hot…" he panted as he continued walking. HE stopped as his attention was caught by the shade underneath the huge bridge.

"Finally…" he whispered as he hurried to the shade. He stood underneath it and lied down, enjoying the cool shade, the cool wind, and the cool grass… "Ahh… this is so much better that walking under the sun…" he closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Endou!" a little kid shouted.

"It's okay, Michiko" another voice shouted.

The platinum haired teen opened one eye as he felt presence. He was surprised to see a kid with brown hair and brown eyes holding a black-and-white ball while staring at him.

"Hello," the kid greeted "My name is Endou Mamaoru. Wanna play soccer with us?"

"Gouenji Shuuya…" the platinum haired answered back before shifting position and closing his eyes again.

"Nice to meet you Gouenji... Come on, let's play soccer!"

"Sorry, but I hate being under the sun for too long"

"Ohh I see… then let's play when the sun sets then"

Gouenji quickly sat up and turned to the brunette "What are you sa-" before he could even finish his talking, the boy is already walking away.

"Wait here, okay?"

"But-" too late, Enou's far already…

Gouenji stared at the boy there came a weird tingling sensation at his throat. He held it with his hand… "I feel thirsty…" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Back with Endou… he just reached back the field, the ball in his hands. "I'm back. Sorry for the wait"

"What took you so long, Endou?" Kazemaru asked.

"I just met that kid there"

"What's his name?"

"Uhh… What is it again? Wait… AH! Gouenji Shuuya"

"Doesn't he want to play with us, Endou?" Michiko asked.

"I asked him but he said he'd rather stay there…"

"I see…"

"Anyway, let's get back to our game, shall we?" Endou said then headed back to his original position on the field.

Kazemaru stared at Endou then glanced at Gouenji. He couldn't see his face because of the distance but he has this strange feeling, like his sixth sense is tingling… _'Gouenji… Shuuya… that name really sounds familiar…'_ he thought.

"Kazemaru!"

"Yes, I'm coming"

* * *

Gouenji stared back at the blue-haired teen. "How is he able to still be alive under this extreme heat?" he asked, not expecting an answer from anyone right now.

The sun is still shining; Gouenji could still feel that same thirst in his throat. He just lay back down and closed his eyes. _'Thirsty… I need it now… I need to drink…'_ he thought _'But I need to control myself…'_

In his head he could visualize something dripping… something he finds refreshing, tasty and-

"Hey," a voice called, cutting Gouenji's thoughts. The owner stood in front of Gouenji, their eyes meeting one another.

Gouenji stayed in his position, staring at the teen in front of him.

"Drink this" he said, handing the other a water bottle "It's hot, you must be thirsty…"

Gouenji accepted the bottleand sat up but still said nothing.

"Are you not going to talk?"

"Sorry… And thank you…"

"You are welcome…"

The two sat down in silence. "My name's Kazemaru Ichirouta…" the other introduced as he reached out his hand for the other "It's nice to see you again, Gouenji…"

* * *

 _ **[FLASHBACK- nine years ago]**_

A young kid with short blue hair, bangs covering half of his face sat on the swing at the playground. He stared at the ground beneath him as tears continuously flowed down his cheeks. Kazemaru Ichirouta is this little boy's name. Young Kazemaru gripped the swing's chains tightly as he continued to cry.

The sun has already set and Kazemaru is still at that swing. The other kids are already leaving. His mom promised that she'll pick him up before sun down but it's already night. The little boy doesn't know how to get home; he stayed there in the darkness. The only light are the streetlights.

"Mommy… Mommy… Mommy where are you…?" the little boy sobbed.

"Hey," a voice called.

Kazemaru looked up and saw platinum hair and black eyes… His crying stopped that moment as he saw the person in front of him. "Shiny…" he muttered to himself.

"Hey kid," the person knelt down until his and Kazemaru's eyes are leveled "What's your name?"

"K-Kazemaru I-Ichirouta…"

"Kazemaru, huh…? My name is Gouenji Shuuya. Why are you here? It's dark already. It's dangerous to be outside at night, you know?"

"Mommy… she's not here yet… She's…" Kazemaru started to cry again.

"Shhh… Don't cry… Can't you go home?"

Kazemaru shook his head as an answer.

"Come, Kazemaru…" Gouenji said as he stood up and offered his hand to Kazemaru. The young boy got the message so he jumped off from the swing and held the taller boy's hand.

' _Cold…'_ that's what Kazemaru thought as he held Gouenji's hand. He looked at the person's face. He doesn't know him, but he feels so safe with him…

The two reached the Kazemaru residence, Kazemaru's crying turned to a smile as he ran to the door. "Thank you, Gouenji! Do you want to come in?"

"I'd be happy to but… I must take my leave now…"

"I do anything for Gouenji" Kazemaru said with a smile.

Something then snapped inside Gouenji, his throat became dry all of a sudden. _'Thirsty…'_ his head whispered to him.

"Gouenji alright?"

"Yeah. Just thirsty…"

"Gouenji want water? Me going insi-"

"NO," Gouenji said his voice a little different "Come here, Kazemaru… You'll do anything for Gouenji, right?"

"Yes"

"Then close your eyes and hold your hair up for a bit…"

Kazemaru did as he was told. Not a few moments later, Gouenji's black eyes turned a bit red, fangs showed and his nails grew a bit longer. He placed his hand over the little boy's mouth and positioned his lips over Kazemaru's neck. Hot, wet tongue licked the skin and then slowly two sharp teeth dug into the skin. Kazemaru's eyes shot open from the sudden pain his mouth went agape but Gouenji's hand prevented any noise to come out.

The light sound of sucking is the only thing to be heard by the two. Kazemaru's eyes were close shut while his hands were gripping Gouenji's shirt. And as for Gouenji, he detached his fangs from Kazemaru's neck as his eyes' redness disappeared. Kazemaru's vision is blurry; he was feeling really dizzy and weak. The last thing he saw was Gouenji's face and the last thing he heard are the words: "I'm sorry, Ichirouta…"

 _ **[END OF FLASHBACK]**_

* * *

 _That'll be all for chapter 1… I'll be posting chapter 2 after our sports fest at school…_

 _Review if you want…_

 _~Ze Shipper~_


	2. Chapter 2

_"My name is Kazemaru Ichirouta… It's nice to see you again, Gouenji"_

* * *

"The feeling is mutual… It's been nine years, Ich- Kazemaru…" Gouenji said with a smile.

"Yeah… Nine years… It's funny how you still looked the same after so long. What's your secret?"

"Nothing…"

"I see…"

 ** _Silence…_** the two teens sat quietly once more. But Gouenji wasn't feeling the least bit of 'okay' with what is happening. He's still feeling thirsty and there's still dryness in his throat. And there's something in his mind… _'Does Ichirouta still remember what happened that time?'_ But could he even ask that? No…

"Gouenji, do you play any sort of sport? Volleyball? Basketball? Tennis? Baseball?" Kazemaru asked.

"Nope. I don't like the sun…"

"It's so ironic hearing that from someone who is walking under extreme daylight. Not to mention you wearing a jacket like you're not even bothered by the heat"

"If you only knew…"

"What's with the jacket anyway? You do realize you've been waking under a 41 degree heat, right?"

"I am aware… It's amazing how you're not being bothered by the heat…"

"Heh… I've heard that line several times before… Yes, the heat has no effect on me. In fact, I enjoy being under it… But what I enjoy most is the wind…" as by saying those words, a strong gust of wind blew by. "The wind that cools down every person in a hot day like this… The wind that touches your skin and relaxes your body…"

Gouenji chuckled, _'You're definitely like your father, you know that?'_

"Wow, did you just laugh?" hearing this, Gouenji turned red. Kazemaru find this blushing a little cute "It suits you… why don't you try smiling more often?"

"But there's nothing to smile about…"

"Well now there is… Feel the wind, it'll make you smile. And when you feel it, you might even think of me" a smile appeared on Kazemaru's face as he said those words. Gouenji saw passion in the other teen's eyes.

A gust of wind blew again. Gouenji glanced at the other and what he saw really made him smile. The sight of Kazemaru really made him smile. _'Ichirouta, I'm so glad you haven't changed even a bit… the wind is still your friend…'_

"OII!" a voice called. The two turned their heads to the owner and saw Endou waving his arms to call their attention. "Let's play!"

"Come on, Kazemaru~"

"Let's play soccer! We still have to beat Endou!"

Kazemaru chuckled before answering, "I'm coming!" then he stood up "Hey Gouenji, you don't like the sun, right?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

"For sure Endou already invited you to play soccer with us but then, you would rather stay here…"

"And your point is…?"

"Soccer-freak there would really want to play with you…" Kazemaru said, pertaining to Endou "Sunset… the sun isn't that hot anymore and the wind is cooler during the sunset… You have to join us, okay?"

"But-"

"Come on, promise me Gouenji… Just think that this is the way we are going to celebrate our reunion after nine years…"

Gouenji stared at Kazemaru's visible eye. And with a sigh he answered, "Fine… But only when the sun isn't that visible, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Gouenji~" with that, Kazemaru left.

* * *

As Kazemaru got back with Endou and the other kids, they immediately asked what happened.

"It turns out I know this Gouenji Shuuya. We've met nine years ago when I was still younger…" Kazemaru said.

"Aaaaand?"

"He'll play with us later…"

"ALRIGHT!" Endou shouted with glee as he threw his fist into the air. "I knew you could do it, Kaze~~ Thanks a lot!"

"No prob, Endou… Now let's continue our game. Don't forget that we're still gonna beat you"

Endou gave a sly grin "Heh, you don't really think I would lose, right?"

"Oh I do…"

"It's on. Let's go!"

* * *

Gouenji still sat under the shade; he took a deep breath and stretched his arms as he lied down. He shut his eyes and relaxed as the cold wind blew… He gripped the bottle Kazemaru gave him as a smile appeared on his face.

 _'Ichirouta… I am so glad to see you happy…'_

* * *

 _End of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, this chap is like a flashback so you guys would know what happened years ago. I own the OCs BTW… And I'm also going to use their first names for this chap so there'll be no confusing problems…_

 _So… here you go!_

* * *

Shuuya Gouenji… Belongs to the Gouenji Clan, one of the most prestigious pure blood vampire clan in The Society. Shuuya Gouenji is the only son of two well-known and powerful vampires who belong in the same family bloodline. In short, Shuuya Gouenji's parents are related; they're cousins. The Gouenji Clan has a name to protect and an enormous pride. They would do anything to keep the family name, even if it means having to marry the same family member or relative. Also, the clan would allow the marriage between the same sex, as long as the vampires would approve and if it is with the same family name. Because of this, Shuuya Gouenji's future is already decided.

(Gouenji's Father), Gouenji's father, has a brother, Ryuu Gouenji. (Gouenji's Father) may be married to a vampire, another Gouenji, but his brother isn't. Ryuu may be married but neither with a vampire, nor a member of the Gouenji Clan… instead, with a mortal; a human. He hid it from The Clan, and the only ones aware of this are his brother and his family.

"Ryuu, how long are you going to hide this from everyone?"

"Until Ichirouta is old enough…"

"You perfectly know that your son is half mortal. He could walk under daylight and that is not normal for us vampires"

"I want to protect him. Ichirouta is still my son, and he is still a Gouenji. Our blood runs in his veins. And if I have to keep the fact that my son's mother is a human, I'll do it"

"I understand. But the Clan must know. Everyone knows that you have not yet married. Seeing you with a child would be questionable, you know that"

"What if The Clan would not accept him?"

"Like you said, 'Ichirouta is still a Gouenji'. They will accept…"

The two brother Gouenjis called out a meeting for all the members of the Gouenji Clan days after that talk. Every member is there, even Shuuya.

"Everyone," Ryuu called out "I have an announcement for you all" the whole room fell into silence. Ryuu took a deep breath and said his words, "I am now a father"

Murmurs filled the room. One member of The Clan stood up, his mother "What do you mean? You have not yet married your cousin yet"

"Yes, I have not, Mother. And I will never. My future is tied with another being"

"Who is she? Tell me now!"

"I am married to a human" he said with a straight face.

"WHAT?!"

"Have you not been paying attention to me and your father when you were younger? No vampire is to make connections with a mortal. Do you know what would happen to you and your child when the High-Ranked knows about this?!"

"They don't have to know" Ryuu's words silenced every vampire "The High-Ranked ones don't need to know about my son being half human. Ichirouta, my son, is still a Gouenji. Our blood runs in his veins. He may be half human but he is still a vampire… He is no different from us"

"Yes, he is different from us" another vampire said "Your son is half human. He is still wearing a human flesh. If he is human, he may be a target by all vampires who are thirsty for blood"

"He could still act like us. He has powers like us. He could be a vampire as well"

"But-"

"Enough," Ryuu's father said as he stood up "If your son is a Gouenji then I shall accept him"

"Thank you, Father"

"But under one condition"

"What is it Father?"

"Shuuya and your son must be married when time comes. Our Clan legalizes Same Sex Marriage and if you want your son to become a vampire like us all, he has to marry another Gouenji, be bitten by another Gouenji and become a Gouenji until his heart stops beating"

Ryuu glanced at his brother and Shuuya. Will he accept his father's condition?

"I would agree to have my son marry his cousin" (Gouenji's Father) said as he stood up from his seat. Ryuu was surprised by this; he doesn't know what to say… "Ryuu, do you agree as well?"

"I… I agree, Father"

"Then that's all settled then. Would you let us meet you son?"

"Of course, Father…" Moments later, a little boy is hugged Ryuu. He picked the boy up and showed him to everyone "This is my son, Ichirouta Gouenji. Say 'Hello' Ichi~~"

"Hello…" Ichirouta greeted with his slightly high-pitched voice.

* * *

Years have passed after that Clan Meeting… Shuuya is reading in his room. He didn't enter any school. Instead, he thought himself everything he knows.

"Shuuya," a voice called outside the boy's room.

"Come in," said Shuuya and a man came in, Ryuu.

"Good evening, Shuuya" his uncle greeted.

"Good evening, Uncle. What brings you here?"

No answer was made when suddenly a blue-haired boy came rushing into the room and tackled the young Gouenji onto the floor. "Hello, Shuuya~~"

Shuuya smiled, "Hello, Ichirouta" he said as he petted the young boy's head.

"I have to go out for a few days. The High-Ranked just gave me a job to bring someone back here. Ichi doesn't want to be left alone in the manor and he wants to be with you so… I was wondering if you could watch over him while I'm gone"

"Shuuuyaaa~~~"

"Okay, Uncle"

"Thank you, Shuuya" with that, Ryuu left Shuuya's room.

Ichirouta jumped off Shuuya and onto the soft bed. He hugged the oh-so-soft pillows and slowly drifted to sleep. Ichirouta Gouenji is half human so he mostly spends his time during day, like any other human. And like any other human, he could walk under daylight. He is a 'special vampire', as his father would say. He's the first ever vampire to be able to walk under the sun without having to become weak.

Shuuya stared at the young vampire's sleeping face; he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. A huge gust of wind came into the room as a hum escaped Ichirouta's lips. Shuuya took this as a sign to turn off the lights. He stood up and headed to the light switch near the door. But when he killed the lights and sat back down on his chair, a loud cry echoed through the room.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the person cried even more. Shuuya became nervous all of a sudden. Are they attacked? "SHUUUUUUYA~~ Where are you?" it was Ichirouta's voice.

As crying and sobbing echoes throughout the whole room, wind continued blowing but not in a relaxing way. Papers started to fly everywhere, making it very dangerous because of the paper cuts.

"What's happening?!" Shuuya questioned as he stood up and walked towards his bed but the winds were circulating around the room, not letting him see where he's going.

"Shuuya!" Ichirouta shouted again, as the winds came a little bit stronger by the minute.

"I'm coming, Ichi"

"It's… so dark… Shuuya~~" Ichirouta said between sobs as the wind started to calm itself.

 _'Is the wind reflecting Ichirouta's emotions…?'_

"So… dark"

Shuuya didn't know what to do. His books didn't say anything about he just ran to the bed and trapped Ichirouta into a hug. The young vampire's breathing started to calm down and the strong wind started to fade. Ichirouta buried his face in Shuuya's chest as his sobbing calmed down. Suddenly, the lights went on. He turned to the switched and saw his uncle.

"Uncle, I thought you already left" said Shuuya.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that Ichirouta here is afraid of the dark…"

"But he's a vampire… We rule the night"

"But he's still half human. He could walk under the sun…"

"I see… I'll keep the lights open for him…"

"Thank you, Shuuya"

* * *

Time passed. Years went by. Now, Ichirouta is seven years old and is still enjoying the sun, just like when he was younger. He ages like a human despite having a vampire's blood in his veins. But his aging is also like a vampire's a slow process. His looks resembled his father's. Both have blue hair, bangs covering half of his face and he also has the power to control wind. His brown eyes and long hair came from his mother, which he didn't get to meet since the day she was forced to separate ways with Ryuu. Floating in mid-air, intense speed, and transforming into a certain animal… Ichirouta could do these too. Despite being seven years old and already developed his knowledge, he is still afraid of the dark.

"Ichirouta!" Shuuya called from his bedroom window.

The blue-haired boy looked up and smiled as he saw his cousin "Hello, Shuuya. Come, the sun feels great!"

"I don't like the sun, you know that. Come inside, Father and Uncle wants to see us"

"Okay, I'll be up there in a minute" with that said, Ichirouta closed his eyes as his feet were lifted off the ground. Wind blew by; pushing him upward to his cousin's room "I'm here"

"You should be careful when you're under the sun" said Shuuya.

"Don't worry, the sun has no effect on me"

Ichirouta is completely aware of his situation of being half human. His father also explained to him the part where he is not supposed to make any contact with his mother because he is not one of their kind.

"Come," with that, the two walked down the hallways of the manor, heading to the study room.

"Why did they call us?"

"I don't know. Father didn't tell me either. Probably something important concerning The Clan or The Society"

"Mmm"

Once they both reached the study room, they saw their dads talking casually while playing chess. "Father, we are here now"

The two grown-ups turned their heads to their sons and asked them to sit down. "Ichirouta, Shuuya, you both know that you two are part of the Gouenji Clan"

"We do,"

"But do you really know what the meaning of our clan is and what the traditions it holds?"

The two shook their heads.

"Well, our clan is one of the prominent ones in The Society. It holds a great history where our ancestors once battled against the humans and won for hundreds of years. They have managed to stay alive even after facing a Vampire Hunter's weapons. Our clan is one of the strongest ones there is…"

"But there are also some things our clan holds other than the name. Pride. Every member would want the family name to be kept alive. And they don't want the Gouenji blood to be transferred to another vampire of another clan. _A Gouenji blood is always and is only for a Gouenji_. Meaning the clan does not accept marriage with another clan. Marriage is a huge deal for The Clan, and a Gouenji will only marry another Gouenji. It doesn't matter whether the two are siblings, related or of the same sex. Nothing will matter as long as the bloodline remains"

"What are you saying?" the two young vampires asked.

"You two are the youngest of the Gouenji Clan. Ichirouta, you may not be a full vampire yet. But once you are bitten by another Gouenji, you will become one of us. And if that happens, you have to marry your cousin"

"What? Why? Dad, what is this?"

"That's the condition your grandfather gave me. You will remain with us but you have to marry another Gouenji for the bloodline to continue to grow. Ichirouta… I'm so sorry for not telling you this sooner"

"Dad, I understand our clan has its pride. But I just don't understand why Shuuya and I have to be the one to get married. Even if we get married, the clan will not grow. There is no possibility that a male would give birth"

"It's been done already. Three male couples already gave birth. It seems that when both are in heat or thirst, they're able to reproduce an offspring, even if they're both male"

"But-"

"Ichi," Shuuya started as he gave a sad smile to his cousin saying that everything is alright. "I accept the consequence, Father. If this is what it takes for Ichirouta to stay with us all, I'll accept our clan's tradition…"

"Shuuya…"

"Just accept, Ichi… it'll be better if you just do it. You'll be with us all until the end"

The blue-haired boy fell into silence as he stared at the floor… "If… If Shuuya accepts, I do too" suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him.

"Thank you, Ichirouta" his father said as he hugged him tighter.

* * *

 _That'll be all for chapter 3…_


End file.
